


Come Bother Me...

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Parent!lock, Sad Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: There was an accident that leaves John in the hospital, Sherlock is devastated.





	Come Bother Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/gifts).



> I was watching the movie The Choice a while back and thought this would be a great Johnlock. So here it is. If you have seen the movie you may recognize a few parts. I hope you all love it. There is a character in here for my sweet friend Leev @allsovacant. Let me know what you think about the story. <3

\--------------------------

 

 

He was late. So very late. He had promised John that he would be there, but he had gotten lost in an experiment and was now sprinting down the street.

It was a special day for them, they were going to meet at Angelo’s at seven for dinner, since John had to work at the clinic today. It was going on eight when Sherlock had noticed his phone was on silent and John had been texting him that he was late. Sherlock had sent a quick text that he was on his way now, but had gotten no response from John. 

John was going to be so mad that he had lost track of time again after promising he wouldn’t. Four years ago, today, Sherlock and John had been arguing in the kitchen, when Sherlock had stopped and said “You bother me.” John had giving him a weird look as Sherlock moved slowly across the kitchen towards him. John had asked why he was moving so slowly towards him, to which Sherlock replied “Because I would scare you if I ran.” 

Two days later, John and Rosie moved in. It became like saying I love you to them, Sherlock would tell John that he bothered him, John would laugh and say you bother me too, then there would be kisses.

Sherlock rounded the corner to Angelo’s, hoping John not be to mad at him and found Lestrade standing near the door to the restaurant talking with Angelo. 

“Jesus Sherlock where have you been! I have called you several times!” Lestrade seemed very upset. 

“I was busy and am now very late to meet John. Can you wait until tomorrow?” Sherlock quipped, while looking over Lestrade’s shoulder searching for John inside. 

“No, it can’t wait, Sherlock. It's about John.” 

“What about John? How mad is he? I know I am late, but did he really need you here for that?” 

“Sherlock,” Lestrade reached out placing a hand on his shoulder. “John was hit a short while ago, just down the street. I have been trying to reach you.  They are taking him to St. Barts now. I am here to take you there.” 

Sherlock stopped breathing or seeing everything around him, his mind just kept replaying those words _John was hit. John was hit. John was hit._

He didn’t feel Lestrade manhandle him in to the car or remember the drive to St.Bart's.  _John was hit. How bad was it? What happened now? Oh god Rosie. He needed to make plans for her. She was home asleep right now with Mrs. Hudson, but after that..._

First see John then he would make plans with him about the next steps.

They arrived at the hospital at the same time as Mycroft. Greg must have called him on the way or before. It didn’t matter. He needed John. Where was John?

“Hey Myc, have you heard anything yet?” He could hear Greg and Mycroft. 

“Yes, some. Let us go in and speak with the doctor directly. I have been informed John is in surgery at this moment.”

Mycroft took the lead, walking in to the hospital with Sherlock and Greg right behind. Sherlock let Greg guide him through the people to the waiting room near surgery. Where they waited for word about John. 

As they waited, Sherlock paced back and forth, while Greg and Mycroft sat near each other, every once in a while, Mycroft would stand to find a nurse, checking on John. He counted every hour, every minute every second, until finally the doctor entered the room. 

Sherlock observed everything he needed to know before the man spoke. John was alive, but due to the trauma he suffered, he was in a coma. They had to hook him to a breathing machine and had no way of knowing when he would wake up or if he would at all. The doctor finished with saying that Sherlock was able to see him now. 

Sherlock could barely move his legs to walk to the hall to John’s room, he paused outside the door for just a moment to steady his self. Pushing the door open, he found a nurse standing near John’s bed fixing his blankets. 

She leaned towards John saying “Someone special is here to see you.” Then she passed by Sherlock giving him a sympathetic smile. Her name tag reads Olivia. He thanked her because he knows John would want him too. 

John. His beautiful, sweet husband lay unmoving on the bed, tubes entering his mouth while machines beeped and whirled helping him breath. The sight was heartbreaking. Tears slid down Sherlock’s cheeks as he moved in to the room taking a seat near the bed. 

He picked up John’s hand and held it as he spoke. “I am so sorry I was late. You were mad weren’t you. You waited an hour for me and I wasn’t there.” He held John’s hand to his face, closing his eyes, pretending John was just sleeping. “How am I supposed to do this without you? What am I going to tell our daughter?” He choked back a sob. “I need you. Come bother me John.” 

At some point, Mycroft had entered the room, he placed a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Sherlock, its morning. We are going to go pick up Rosie and take her home with us. When you are ready, you can come get her.” 

Sherlock looked up at his brother standing beside him. “Thank you.” 

Mycroft gave a tight, sad smile and nodded before leaving the room. Leaving behind him, the sad scene of his brother holding the hand of his husband, eyes red and blood shot from crying through the night. He and Greg would pick up their niece from Mrs. Hudson and take her home, she loved coming to stay with them anyways. It gave him a chance to dust off the board games and chess board. Rosie was very smart for her age and loved playing games with her uncles. It had been some time since she had gotten to stay over and they adored having her. 

\----------------------

One week later, Sherlock came back to Mycroft’s from the hospital and said it was time for him and Rosie to go home. They had both been staying there, since the accident had happened. Sherlock hadn’t been ready to face a flat that didn’t have John in it, but it was time. Time for Rosie to have things more normal, though Sherlock wasn’t sure how he would be able to hold it together.  But Rosie needed him and John would want him to do this. 

Things slowly went back to a semi- normal routine. Well their new normal. Sherlock and Rosie would get up and have breakfast, maybe take a walk to the park, then Rosie would stay with Mrs. Hudson, Molly or her uncles, while Sherlock went to visit John each afternoon.

\-----------------

It had been a month and a half when the doctor first sat him down saying he needed to plan for the idea of John not waking. Sherlock flew into a fury at the thought. They didn’t know how strong John was, he would wake up. He had to wake up. Sherlock and Rosie needed him.  

Sherlock entered the sitting room at Mycroft’s to find Rosie playing games with her uncles. 

“Papa look! I am winning!” Her face was all smiles, her bright blue eyes shined up at him. John’s eyes. Eyes Sherlock would give anything to see right now. 

“That’s wonderful Rosie dear.” He couldn’t keep the sadness out of his voice. Everyone got quiet for a moment, while watching him. 

“Well I won’t ruin your fun, I will be back in the study.” He left the room quickly, headed to the back of the house where Mycroft had his study and the good whiskey hidden. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them followed him back. He could hear Greg teasing Rosie that she was cheating because she kept winning. Her giggles followed him down the hall. 

He closed the door behind him, collapsing in to a chair near the fireplace. Resting his head in his hands, he heard the door open and closed, then Mycroft moving across the room, the clink of glasses and a bottle before he sat in the chair near Sherlock. 

“Brother mine, there is still a chance he will wake.” Mycroft spoke softly as he handed over one of the glasses.    


“The doctor wants me to sign a paper authorizing them to unplug the machines after 90 days if he is still not awake.”   


Mycroft sighed, taking a drink from his glass. He felt for his brother, he couldn’t imagine being in his place, to make that decision about Gregory. He wished he had words of comfort that would help ease the pain for Sherlock.  _But what does one say to make this, well less this_ _?_  He tried to hold on to hope that John would recover. He wasn’t sure how Sherlock or Rosie for that matter would do without John. 

“You should have told me that you had an appointment to talk with the doctor. I would have gone with you.” 

Sherlock looked up at his brother a bit taken back. He and Mycroft had never been very close before He and John were married, but after that with Rosie around, they had gotten better, then the accident. Sherlock didn’t know what he would have done without Mycroft and Greg helping out since it happened. 

“Thank you, Mycroft. Maybe for the next one as I will have to tell them my decision on the matter.” 

“Yes, of course. Just let me know when. I believe I hear your daughter in the hall.” Mycroft finished by standing and moving towards the door. 

Rosie came bounding through the door and run straight to Sherlock, jumping on his lap. “Papa! Guess what?! Uncle Greg and Uncle Myc are taking me to the zoo tomorrow! We are going to see the penguins! That way you can spend the whole day with Daddy.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. 

Sherlock looked over at Mycroft to see him and Greg standing in the doorway. “Thank you” He mouthed silently, while hugging Rosie close. He felt like he was failing at parenting on his own. Rosie loved the zoo and this would give Sherlock time to talk to John about what to do when the 90 days were up. 

That evening as Sherlock tucked Rosie in to bed and told her a story about pirates on the high seas, his mind kept gravitating to the photos of the three of them on Rosie’s dresser. They all looked so happy, Sherlock was holding Rosie and John was holding both of them as they stood on the beach in Sussex. 

Sherlock vowed then and there if John recovered, they would go back there for at least a month. It had been a wonderful weekend they had all enjoyed. Soon Rosie was fast asleep next to him, he placed a kiss on her forehead and turned out the light. Standing for a moment to watch her sleep, he thought about how she would be six soon, she had grown so much in the last month and John was missing it. 

He closed her door and went down to the sitting room to curl up on the couch and he let himself drift off to sleep for a few hours, dreaming about his striking blue-eyed love. 

The next day after Mycroft and Greg picked up Rosie for the zoo, Sherlock stopped at the flower shop on the way to see John. Mrs. Hudson had brought John flowers the first week and since then Sherlock had been replacing them each week. 

Entering John’s hospital wing, he saw John’s nurse Olivia “Leev” as she had insisted after a few weeks, standing at the nurse's counter. 

“Hey Sherlock. More lovely flowers for John?” She smiled. 

“Yes... He is a man that deserves the moon and the stars and all I have are these flowers.” He looked sadly down at the flowers in his hand. 

“You are too hard on yourself.” 

“And you are too easy on me. I am just going to go talk to him for a bit. Rosie is off with her uncles today.” He started towards John’s door, giving Leev a quick nod. 

Once in the room, he switched out the flowers before settling in the chair next to John. “Hello my John, I have come to talk to you about something very important. Something everyone has been weighting in on, but your opinion in the only one I care about. So here it goes.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Do you think I should publish my book about tobacco ash or wait until I am sure there is none that I have missed?” 

He reached out taking John’s hand and holding it to the side of his face as a few tears slid down his cheek. “Yes, I think you are right I should wait. That was my thought as well.” 

He reached a hand to brush through John’s hair. Seeing him lying there like he was sleeping, was heart breaking. There was so many wires and tubes attached to him, the hardest was the tube hooked to his mouth to help him breath. 

Sherlock leaned his head on John’s chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Come bother me, John. Please come bother me. We need you and miss you. Rosie asks about you each day, wondering when her daddy is going to wake up and come home. I can’t- I can’t do this without you.” 

\---------------

At two months and three weeks, Sherlock and Mycroft had to sit down with the doctor again about John’s life support. The doctor talked to them about the chances of John waking up at this point and asked again that Sherlock sign the papers to have the life support turned off the following week. 

“John is tired. His body is tired. You need to think of him and do what is best for John.” 

Sherlock was out of his chair before the doctor had finished. “DO WHATS BEST FOR JOHN! I am doing what I think is best for him. He is my everything! You just want me to turn off the machines, so you can free a room up, because you have no faith he is going to wake up! Hospital not paying you enough to care these days! Oh, I see-.” 

“Sherlock, maybe now is not the time for this.” Mycroft said, speaking up as Sherlock prepared to drag out all the doctor's secrets. “Doctor Whit is merely doing his job. Now as for you Doctor, if you would like to continue doing your job in this hospital, in this country, I would suggest you stop pressuring my brother in to turning off the life support for now. Do I make myself clear?” 

 Doctor Whit looked back and forth between the brothers before nodding his head. 

“Very good, now leave this room.” Mycroft said, his voice filled with authority and a touch of angry. He turned back to Sherlock who was pacing the room seething with fury over the doctor’s words.

“You don’t have to take action right now, Brother mine. But you should start looking towards the future and figure out what you would like to do long term.”

Sherlock spun around, glaring at his brother. “You don’t think that’s all I think about. Day and Night. What I am going to do if he doesn’t wake up? What Rosie and I are going to do?” Sherlock felt so angry at the world. He fell in to the chair beside Mycroft as his eyes burned with unshed tears. It had been almost three months since the accident that put John in here. Sherlock still hadn’t forgiving himself for being late. He had not started a new experiment or taking a case since it happened. 

He spent his days caring for Rosie, playing with her, taking walks with her and the rest of the time he spent at John’s side, talking to him like he was there, not far away and untouchable. 

\----------------

Two weeks later, Sherlock was sitting in his chair, while Rosie was downstairs helping Mrs. H bake cookies. He glanced at the clock, almost one o’clock. He should start for the hospital now, John will be waiting. 

He stood and headed for their room to change out of his dressing gown and pajamas, when he returned to the sitting room, his phone showed 5 missed calls from the hospital.  _NO!_ He must have had his phone on silent since earlier. He grabbed his phone and coat running down the stairs. 

“Mrs. Hudson!! I leaving for the hospital! Watch Rosie!” He didn’t wait for her reply before he ran out the door, waving down a cab and jumping in. “St. Bart's fast as you can!”

\----------------

Sherlock entered the hallway leading to John’s room. The hallway seems darker with the only light coming from John’s room. It’s the middle of the day, he noted, you would think the hallway would be lighter. He sees nurse Leev standing half way down the hall, her eyes filled with tears. 

“Oh, Sherlock.” She whispers, patting his arm as he walked by. 

Sherlock kept walking, not looking hard enough to read anything off her. He doesn’t want to know. He pauses for a moment as he nears the door. Taking a deep breath, his heart racing in his chest. 

Time to face the music.... 

He pushes the door open, walking in to the room that he has spent every day in for the last 3 months. Doctor Whit is standing by the bed, but Sherlock doesn’t spend a second on him all he can see is John’s blue eyes dancing and smile on his face. 

“You are late.” Comes a raspy voice, he was beginning to think he would never hear again.

“Oh John!” Sherlock choked back a sob as he rushes to his husband’s side. “I am so sorry.” 

Sherlock wraps himself around the man the best he can, trying to hold all of him at once. 

“It’s ok, Sherlock. I know and I am here now.” John dropped kisses in to Sherlock’s curls as he held on tight to him. 

Sherlock cried tears of utter happiness to be receiving kisses from his husband again. He wanted to crawl on to the bed and never let the man go. He could feel John’s breath in his hair, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. His husband was awake and holding him. 

\------------------------

Two weeks later, John was finally able to come home from the hospital. Sherlock and Rosie couldn’t have been happier. They had been in to see him every day, since John had woken up. Rosie was overjoyed, she had so much to tell her daddy about what he had missed. She shared all the outings that her uncles had taken her on and how she had beaten them each time they played games. 

John had listened to his daughter chatter on about everything he missed with tears in his eyes, while he held Sherlock’s hand tightly. He had almost lost them both forever. 

As the cab pulled up to 221B, Sherlock leaned over placing a kiss on John’s lips.

“Welcome home, John.” 

John smiled bringing their laced hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of Sherlock’s hand. 

“I love you, Sherlock.” 

“And I love you, John. Now we must get inside before our daughter breaks something.” 

John laughed, looking up at the window to see Rosie waiting impatiently for them. Her nose almost pressed to the glass as she jumped up and down, chapping.

“I think you are right. She may come right through the window.” John continued to laugh as they exited the cab and started for the front door. Both overjoyed to be home together again. 

“John, I think we should go away to the sea for a while.” 

“I would love that, Sherlock.” John kissed Sherlock again before the door flew open and he received an arm full of their daughter. 


End file.
